Garden Snail
A very common and widespread species, the garden snail (Cornu aspersum) is the typical snail you will find in a British garden. The shell of the garden snail is generally spherical in shape with a short spire and a 'wrinkled' surface. It is pale brown or yellow in color, and is marked with a number of broken dark bands that give the shell a blotched appearance. The thickened lip around the large opening, or 'aperture', of the shell is white in color. It is the world's slowest animal. Gallery Fantasia 2000 Snails.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) snail-1-back-at-the-barnyard-8.89.jpg snail-2-back-at-the-barnyard-7.23.jpg IMG 9043.PNG IMG df snail.jpeg Snail.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Beavers Zebras Elephants Hippopotamuses Giraffes Goats Antelopes Sheep Cows Toucans Emus Parrots Penguins Storks Flamingos Ducks Jacanas Kingfishers Bees Snails Alligators Crocodiles Turtles Tortoises.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) 9918A6E8-6C61-48EA-8C4D-EFEB2F6F0DBB.jpeg Invertebrates.jpg Star_meets_Garden_Snail.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Garden Snail.png Snail in the smurfs travel the world.png Snail-fmafafe.jpg 2-snails.jpg Snail mib.png Snail01 mib.png Jumpstart firstgrade sid the slug snails.png 29643194-8D84-444E-8DE1-BCAE368864B4.jpeg Ribbits-riddles-snail.png Snail Blaster Runners.png Jumpstart spanish snail.png Funny-animals-2-snail.png Turbo is smiling.png Theo in Turbo.jpg Turbo the Snail.png Chet the Snail.png Chet.jpg Skidmark-turbo-8.29.jpg White-shadow-turbo-40.8.jpg Smoove-move-turbo-3.81.jpg Burn-turbo-9.24.jpg Whiplash-turbo-6 2.jpg Screenshot_20190702-051559.jpg Snails-goliath-2-1960.png Spongebobsnails.jpeg Animal Stories Snail.png|Animal Stories (1998-2001) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.C.A.R..jpeg P.H.I.N.E.A.S..jpeg I.S.A.B.E.L.L.A..jpeg W.I.N.D.S.O.R..jpeg I.C.K.I.S..jpeg S.W.A.Y.S.W.A.Y..jpeg K.E.S.W.I.C.K..jpeg Books E769CF5D-6585-4E0E-B613-C26099958FA9.jpeg A1FF2EC6-13C6-46D9-A5DA-753F40A641EB.jpeg Animal Parade (11).jpeg 582B4740-1615-4588-9E55-5745159190B8.jpeg D2426B3B-A600-4FD5-A932-AB520ECB70AC.jpeg 33174EB9-A7BA-4CDF-861E-04AA95175699.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (48).jpeg FD2E3ABE-FD5C-427D-A354-81601CFAB86A.jpeg F974405B-24FA-50D0-CD58-8278ABAC2424.jpeg EF331613-2900-49E7-A9AA-7DF960587EB7.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 6111827D-E314-4246-A669-738DEFABEDCD.jpeg 0A3653A4-ACFA-4860-AE60-23F4DB9B7836.jpeg C5E3DA52-2201-4B82-BE71-44D104DEC2AB.jpeg D3910533-36DF-4BDE-B5EC-B7FE215E9546.jpeg 6769E2CA-F3FB-43F7-901B-0D78B48F9D1B.jpeg 315AD5E3-23AB-4E4B-B0D2-9881ADB29B1F.jpeg 3A4F7F33-E021-4F6C-981C-00AFCE413E30.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Mollusks Category:Fantasia Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Spiders and Other Creepy-Crawlies Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Alone Animals Category:Slow Characters Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Bunnicula Animals Category:Minuscule Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals